


Change the World

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: the database [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: He sits next to him day by day.Nothing’s new, nothing’s changed—just two young men in a boring class no one cares about.





	Change the World

**Author's Note:**

> [ also posted in tumblr under the same name, forloveoflibertea. inspired by a tumblr post. ]

He sits next to him day by day.

Nothing’s new, nothing’s changed—just two young men in a boring class no one cares about. Two young men who had been forced to sit next to each other due to the unfortunate (or is it, really?) seating arrangement. 

“Jones,” the shorter of the two says, and he risks a glance at his American seatmate. He rests his chin against the palm of his left hand, the other freely tap-tapping away on the desktop. “What’s on your mind? You’ve surprisingly been quiet for the past hour; I never would have guessed that a mouth like yours could ever stay silent for more than thirty seconds.”

The latter of the two merely rolls his eyes in return, yet he ignores the pointed jab at his usual verbose demeanor. He leans forward, propping his head up on his clasped, upturned hands as he watches those green eyes, which are now focused upon the broad frame of their History professor. 

“You know, Kirkland,” he replies after yet another beat of silence between them, “you can see the world through my eyes.”

A peal of stifled, incredulous laughter hurriedly converted into a scoff leaves the lips of one Arthur Kirkland at the nonchalant comment. He resolves to play along—for what harm could come from yet another one of Jones’ attempts at flirtation?

It isn’t as if he has anything to lose, but then again, neither does he have anything to gain. However, when had light-hearted flirting rooted from long-buried mutual attraction ever hurt anyone?

His lips pull up into a mildly amused smirk, and he casts his gaze away from the assertive gesticulations of their esteemed Professor Vargas (who was then lecturing about the Battle of Britain during World War II). His green eyes meet the ocean blue oculars of the young man he’s always sat beside since the start of the school year.

“What do you see?” Alfred F. Jones asks, and the slightest beginnings of a knowing grin claim his lips. 

Arthur can almost swear that this boy is tempting him to snap a particularly sarcastic comeback to such an open question. And yet, contrary to what others may have expected from such a volatile personage as he is, he doesn’t fall prey to that notion, tempting as it may be. 

He licks his lips and is startled to feel a hum of pleasure rippling through his veins as he notices that the lad was following his every move with those beautiful, beautiful eyes. The Briton offers the most innocent look he can pull off with a matching devilish smirk adorning his lips. “...Myself?” He says, and the purely jesting tone with which it rolls off his tongue has the taller boy returning his grin twice as widely.

It is also why, when Alfred leans forward and breathes the next words into his ear, that Arthur figures out that he may have gotten himself into something deeper than he had planned. (He wonders, belatedly, when everything has started to change.)

“That’s my whole world.”


End file.
